marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Каратель/Галерея
Галерея изображений Фрэнка Касла, больше известного как Каратель. ''Сорвиголова Кадры Сезон 2 [[Бам|Серия 2.01: ''Бам]] Punisher-HospitalAttack.jpg PunisherTrailer13.png 1sywprPm m1-1-.jpg Ddtt46-1-.jpg Grotto-HospitalEscape.jpg PunisherTrailer16.png PunisherTrailer26.png PunisherTrailer27.png PunisherTrailer34.png PunisherTrailer63.png PunisherTrailer64.png Punisher-Bang-ShootingDD.jpg PunisherTrailer65.png [[Псы в перестрелке|Серия 2.02: Псы в перестрелке]] Punisheroldman.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111429-am-170124-1-.jpg Punisher-DogsOfHellAttack.jpg PunisherTrailer24.png Punisher-BloodyFace-Promotional.jpg Fcastle4.png PunisherAiming-DogsToAGunFight.jpg PunisherTrailer30.png DD2FinalTrailer51.png PunisherTrailer29.png PunisherTrailer31.png PunisherTrailer32.png Ddtt43-1-.jpg [[Лучшие Нью-Йорка|Серия 2.03: Лучшие Нью-Йорка]] PunisherTrailer36.png Prisoner on a Roof.png Punisher-ECU-NewYorksFinest.jpg Fcastle7.jpg Punisher-LoadingGuns-NewYorksFinest.jpg FCastle-CouldYouWalkAway.jpg Fcastle6.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111954-am-170097-1-.jpg FCastle-DiscussesWar-S2E03.jpg CbRlrrKW8AI4rK2-1-.jpg New_York's_Finest.png Fcastle5.jpg FCastle-GreetsJerry-S2E03.jpg Jerry1.png Jerry 2.png Jerry 3.png PunisherTrailer40.png Jerry 5.png PunisherTrailer57.png daredevil-01.jpg PunisherTrailer39.png FCastle-Rooftop-Gun-DD.jpeg PunisherOffersDDAChoice.jpg Grotto-ThreatenedBy-Punisher.jpg PunisherThreatensGrotto.jpg DDevil free.JPG Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111251-am-170133-1-.jpg DD-Strangles-FC-S2E03.jpg [[Пенни и десять центов|Серия 2.04: Пенни и десять центов]] Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111209-am-170134-1-.jpg CastlePhotos3.png CastlePhotos5.png PunisherTrailer25.png PunisherTrailer48.png PunisherTrailer50.png PunisherTrailer51.png FrankCastlesVan.jpg PunisherTrailer45.png Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111237-am-170132-1-.jpg Castle and the Carousel.png Fcastle3.png PunisherTrailer60.png PunisherThreateningRory.jpg Screen-shot-2016-02-15-at-111921-am-170102-1-.jpg Max 6.png PunisherCapturedByIrish.jpg FinnCooleyThreatensPunisher.jpg PunisherTortured-Drill.jpg PunisherTrailer55.png PunisherTrailer61.png DD2FinalTrailer41.png PunisherTrailer9.png PunisherTrailer14.png PunisherTrailer54.png Fcastle8.jpg PunisherOneBatch-S2E4.jpg PunisherSavedByDD-IrishCapture.jpg DDSavingPunisher-IrishFight.jpg FCastleDiscussesPast-Monolouge.jpg Punisher-AmbulanceTakeAway.jpg Punisher Punished.png [[Кинбаку|Серия 2.05: Кинбаку]] CastleFamilyPhoto.png [[Только сожаления|Серия 2.06: Только сожаления]] Punisher-EyeCU-HospitalBed.jpg HospitalPunisher-StaresAtKaren.jpg HospitalPunisher-SpeaksToKaren.jpg RememberingTheHouse.png HospitalPunisher-FamilyStories.jpg HospitalPunisher-AgreesToPlea.jpg HospitalPunisher-InsultingReyes.jpg [[Semper Fidelis|Серия 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] Semper Fidelis.png PrisonCastle-PageMeeting.jpg FCastle-FoggysSpeech.jpg SReyes-OpeningStatement-S2E7.jpg Foggy begins his Speech.png Daredevil S2E7.png FCastle-TeppersConfession.jpg [[Виновен как грех|Серия 2.08: Виновен как грех]] FCastle-SchoonoverCourtRoom.jpg FCastle-CourtRoom-BlueLight.jpg PrisonCastle-SecondPageMeeting.jpg Guilty_as_Sin.png FCastle-MurdockCourtSpeech.jpg Punisher Restrained.png [[Семь минут в раю|Серия 2.09: Семь минут в раю]] FrankCastle-Prison-FirstFiskMeeting.jpg FrankCastle-WilsonFisk-Offer-S2E09.jpg SFinney-WFisk-FCastle-S2E9.jpg Fisk and Castle.png Punisher-PrisonAssassination.jpg FrankCastle-PrisonWalk-S2E9.jpg Dutton-vs-Punisher.jpg PunisherKillsDutton.jpg WilsonFisk-betraysCastle.jpg Punisher-PrisonBattle.jpg Punisher-PrisonFight-EyeGouge.jpg Punisher-PrisonFight-ThroatStab.jpg Punisher-PrisonFight-Punching.jpg Punisher-PrisonFight-HammerTime.jpg Castle faces the police.png Punisher-PrisonFight-BloodAftermath.jpg DD2FinalTrailer27.png Punisher-DraggedAway-JailFight.jpg FrankCastle-PrisonBreakOffer.jpg BloodyCastle-vs-Kingpin.jpg WilsonFisk-OffersCastleFreedom.jpg Punisher-EscapesPrison-RiotGear.jpg [[Человек в коробке|Серия 2.10: Человек в коробке]] FCastle-PageThreat-Surrender.jpg FCastleProtectsKPage.jpg [[.380|Серия 2.11: .380]] CastlePage-Car-HeWont.jpg FrankCastle-BuysCoffee-Cafe.jpg 380.png FrankCastleDiscussesLove.jpg Daredevil-Episode-211-3-03212016.jpg Punisher-vs-Speed-CoffeeHit.jpg Punisher-BeatsChaneyToDeath.jpg Punisher-StayAwayFromMe.jpg Punisher-BurningDownShip.jpg Ddtt37-1-.jpg Punisher Attacks 02.jpg Punisher Attacks 01.jpg Zjdmcl-1-.jpg Punisher uses his gun.png Daredevil reasoning Castle.JPG Punisher-Daredevil-Debate-380.jpg Daredevil-Punisher-HidingOnShip.jpg [[Тьма в конце тоннеля|Серия 2.12: Тьма в конце тоннеля]] CastleGosnellSchoonover-Photo.jpg Punisher-WalkThroughTheWoods-S2E12.jpg Punisher-ImAlreadyDead.jpg Bloody_Schoonover 2.png Punisher's Arsenal.png Punisher's Arsenal 3.png PunisherFindsSchoonoversGuns.jpg Punisher's Arsenal 4.png [[Холодный день в Адской кухне|Серия 2.13: Холодный день в Адской кухне]] CastleReturnsHome1.png CastleReturnsHome2.png CastleTable1.png CastleTable2.png CastleTable3.png Dd213 0875-1-.jpg Dd213 0898-1-.jpg Dd213 0940-1-.jpg Ddtt65-1-.jpg Dd213 3010-1-.jpg Dd213 3058-1-.jpg Dd213 3063-1-.jpg Dd213 3064-1-.jpg PunisherWalkingAway-DDS2.jpg Dd213 3867-1-.jpg CastlesPhotos.png Dd213 3910-1-.jpg Punisher Platoon.png Micro CD.png Dd213 3933-1-.jpg CastleResidence1.png CastleResidence2.png Frank leaves his past behind.jpg Продвижение Ac.jpg Aa.jpg DaredevilS2PromoCover.png Ofrigm-1-.jpg Daredevil season 2 Punisher poster.jpg DaredevilTrioS2.jpg Punisher bullet.png Pierre bourjo cgi netflix marvel punisher a.jpg Pierre bourjo cgi netflix marvel punisher b.jpg NYB Trial of the Century.jpg NYB Punisher Punished.jpg За кулисами Punisher set photo 1.jpg Punisher set photo 2.jpg Punisher set photo 3.jpg Punisher set photo 4.jpg Jon-bernthal-pictured-as-the-punisher-on-daredevil-set-11-1-.jpg Punisher-fights-Thug-BTS1.jpg Punisher-fights-Thug-BTS4.jpg Punisher-fights-Thug-BTS5.jpg Jon-bernthal-films-a-brutal-fight-scene-for-daredevil-01-1-.jpg Jon-bernthal-films-a-brutal-fight-scene-for-daredevil-11-1-.jpg Jon-bernthal-cut-up-on-daredevil-set-06.jpg Jon-bernthal-cut-up-on-daredevil-set-15.jpg Jon-bernthal-cut-up-on-daredevil-set-17-1-.jpg Jon-bernthal-cut-up-on-daredevil-set-01-1-.jpg Jon-bernthal-cut-up-on-daredevil-set-05-1-.jpg ''Каратель Кадры Сезон 1 [[3 утра|Серия 1.01 ''З утра]] Punisher Trailer 01.JPG The Punisher Sep 22 Promo 4.jpg Horrified Punisher.JPG 6months_Punisher.png Chavez_and_Castle.png Hoyle_3AM.png [[Двое мёртвых мужчин|Серия 1.02 Двое мёртвых мужчин]] The Punisher Sep 12 Promo 2.jpg The Punisher Oct 23 Still 2.jpg The Punisher Sep 22 Promo 3.jpg TP102 KarenAndFrank01.png ThePunisher-HeldAtGunshot-Trailer.png TP102 CastleandWolf.png Two Dead Men pic.png [[Кандагар (серия)|Серия 1.03 Кандагар]] PunisherTrailer-CastlesTeam.png Frank Tortured.JPG Kandahar pic.png The Punisher Oct 27 6.jpg Punisher-FCastleMarine.jpg The Punisher Marine Days.jpg Punisher Iraq.JPG [[Снабжение|Серия 1.04 Снабжение]] Frank and Turk - The Punisher.jpeg [[Стрелок|Серия 1.05 Стрелок]] The Punisher Sep 12 Promo 3.jpg Gunner pic.png [[Козёл Иуды|Серия 1.06 Козёл Иуды]] BRussoFCastle-ReunionHug.jpg FCastleBRusso-SitDownChat.jpg [[Перекрестие|Серия 1.07 Перекрестие]] Crosshairs pic.png The Punisher Oct 23 Still 1.jpg The Punisher Sep 22 Promo 1.jpg [[Холодная сталь|Серия 1.08 Холодная сталь]] The Punisher Oct 27 5.jpg [[Передом к врагу|Серия 1.09 Передом к врагу]] The Punisher Oct 23 Still 3.jpg Front Toward Enemy pic.png The Punisher Sep 12 Promo 1.jpg [[Добродетель порочного|Серия 1.10 Добродетель порочного]] Virtue of the Vicious pic.png Castle Page reunite.JPG [[Опасность близко|Серия 1.11 Опасность близко]] Bloody Castle.JPG ThePunisher-BrokenMirror.png the-punisher-tv-show-jon-bernthal-1016220.jpg Danger Close pic.png PunisherLookingEvil.png The Punisher Sep 22 Promo 2.jpg The Punisher Oct 27 3.jpg Punisher-TrailerTwo-GunShot.png ThePunisherTrailer-EpicShooting.png ThePunisherTrailer-Execution.png Punisher is ready.JPG The Punisher Oct 27 1.jpg [[Дом|Серия 1.12 Дом]] Rawlins 5.png Rawlins 6.png Rawlins 7.png Home pic.png [[Помни о смерти|Серия 1.13 Помни о смерти]] Punisher-WoodsPhoneCall.jpg Russo-vs-Knife.jpg Punisher-vs-Russo-KnifeBattle.png Memento Mori pic.png Сезон 2 The Punisher Season 2 pic 1.png The Punisher Season 2 pic 2.png The Punisher Promo S2 1.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 10.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 11.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 14.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 15.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 16.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 19.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 21.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 22.jpg The Punisher S2 Trailer 2.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 3.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 8.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 11.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 14.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 19.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 22.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 31.png The Punisher S2 Trailer 35.png The Punisher Season 2 Frank and Karen.jpg Screenshot 2019-01-21 at 18.52.31.png Puns02e13 2.png Puns02e13 1.png Schultz Mansion.png Punisher trying to save Amy.jpg Assassination of Eliza Schultz.png Punisher vs John Pilgrim.jpg The Punisher S2 33.png BloodyPunisherSurrendersToPolice.png Продвижение Punisher promo.jpg Marvel's The Punisher SDCC.jpg The Punisher Character Poster 01.jpg Frank CastlePromo.jpg Banner Punnisher Netfix.png Punisher-lates-poster-formofficial-facebook-promo.png Punisher-PromoPose1-Season1.jpg Punisher-PromoPose2-Season1.jpeg Karen Page File Castle X-Ray.jpg The Punisher Mondo Poster.jpg Punisher 2017 Character Poster Textless.png LNWW5um7GUk.jpg The Punisher Second S2 Poster.jpg The Punisher Promo S2-FCastle.jpg За кулисами Сезон 1 Punisher Set 1.jpg Punisher Set 2.jpg Punisher Set 3.jpg Punisher Set 4.jpg Punisher Set 5.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 1.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 3.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 5.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 7.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 8.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 9.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 10.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 11.jpg Frank and Karen on The Punisher 12.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 8.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 9.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 10.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 11.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 12.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 13.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 14.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 15.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 16.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 17.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 18.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 19.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 20.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 21.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 22.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 23.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 24.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 25.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 26.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 27.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 28.jpg Punisher BTS Just Jared 29.jpg 0jxnz4gp2t_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+JgDkzJ1ne8Xl.jpg 5xadqV4dgyo.jpg 9dvf3l0769_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+I3dRDz1Bj9ll.jpg 78nrjjjumq_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+9JO-Vrl4cA5l.jpg 86wnqiqe7b_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+JrYoa_vIMzPl.jpg 87dzxld9fo_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+O23i4pbCeUal.jpg f7ec9zrwa2_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+j2vo4AjvBmAl.jpg io6i5v8z4h_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+Fp1LAUOKyUtl.jpg jk6fzmc46p_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+jEwEB_RZwhcl.jpg l8yfmogogh_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+vwg0DP0O58Pl.jpg Lo1x96oZaS0.jpg mzu9vpagp9_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+Cfif72uj50Zl.jpg p5of51wevs_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+avfX6klOtRKl.jpg r8nojnkgq7_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+jRpvgcp2svnl.jpg tmreo6446z_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+DrzOrI4XZcKl.jpg utwi5zf8km_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+hpUFrpokS56l.jpg ymjgncqu1d_Jon+Bernthal+Costar+Deborah+Ann+Woll+Film+bzthkbE5EzTl.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 1.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 2.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 3.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 4.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 5.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 6.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 7.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 8.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 9.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 10.jpg Punisher BTS Zimbio 11.jpg Punisher Mourn 1.jpg Punisher Mourn 2.jpg Punisher Mourn 3.jpg Punisher Mourn 4.jpg Punisher Carjack.jpg Punisher Carjack 2.jpg Punisher Carjack 3.jpg Punisher Carjack 4.jpg Punisher Carjack 5.jpg Punisher Carjack 6.jpg Punisher Carjack 7.jpg Punisher Carjack 8.jpg Punisher Carjack 9.jpg Punisher Carjack 10.jpg Punisher Carjack 11.jpg Punisher Carjack 12.jpg Punisher Carjack 13.jpg Punisher Carjack 14.jpg Punisher Jog.jpg Punisher Jog 2.jpg Punisher Jog 3.jpg Punisher Brick.jpg Punisher Brick 2.jpg Punisher Brick 3.jpg Punisher Brick 4.jpg Punisher Brick 5.jpg Punisher Standing.jpg Punisher Standing 2.jpg Punisher Standing 3.jpg Punisher Standing 4.jpg Punisher Standing 5.jpg Punisher Standing 6.jpg Punisher Standing 7.jpg Punisher Standing 8.jpg Punisher Standing 9.jpg Punisher Standing 10.jpg Punisher Standing 11.jpg Punisher Standing 12.jpg Punisher Standing 13.jpg Punisher Standing 14.jpg Punisher Standing 15.jpg Punisher Standing 16.jpg Punisher Standing 17.jpg Punisher Standing 18.jpg Punisher BtS 4.jpg Punisher BtS 5.jpg Punisher BtS 6.jpg Punisher BtS 7.jpg Punisher BtS 8.jpg PunisherSkull 1.jpg PunisherSkull 2.jpg PunisherSkull 3.jpg PunisherSkull 4.jpg PunisherSkull 5.jpg PunisherSkull 6.jpg PunisherSkull 7.jpg PunisherSkull 8.jpg The Punisher Oct 27 BTS 1.jpg The Punisher Oct 27 BTS 2.jpg JonBernthalBenBarnes-BTS.png PunisherJigsaw-BTS-BloodyRusso.jpg Сезон 2 TPS2-BendixCastle.jpg ThePunisherS2-Set-741.jpg ThePunisherSeason2-BendixCastle.jpg TPS2-Set-Castle-Dog.jpg TP-S2Filming-852.jpg TP-S2Filming-123.jpg TP-S2Filming-456.jpg TP-S2Filming-741.jpg TP-S2Filming-963.jpg TPS2-Set-18360.jpg TPS2-Set-76543.jpg Товар ''Сорвиголова'' Punisher Funko 1.jpg Punisher Funko 2.jpg Marvel Legends Punisher.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 1.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 2.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 3.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 4.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 5.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 6.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 7.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 8.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 9.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 10.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 11.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 12.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 13.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 14.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 15.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 16.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 17.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 18.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 19.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 20.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 21.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 22.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 23.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 24.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 25.jpg Punisher Hot Toys 26.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей